degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Touch of Grey
Touch of Grey is the fifteenth episode of Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on March 15, 2009 in Canada, and on July 10, 2009 in the United States. Summary Emma wants to create a new university identity, so she smokes pot with Becca and Gwyneth, but she takes her new stoner persona too far when she shares pot brownies at a campus event. Main Plot Liberty has joined the right sorority and having a great time, but Emma is tired of being unknown on campus. She despises the fact that everyone on campus calls her "Blonde Emma" even after her hair is no longer blonde. When she meets a girl named Becca and her friend, Gwyneth, she learns that Kelly has been selling marijuana. She sells them some and decides to smoke it with them for the first time. The girls take a liking to her and nickname her "Blaze", so she decides to make weed brownies for the Floor Olympics. Everybody has a fun time with them until one of the Becca, who is diabetic, falls unconscious and forgets to take her insulin. Because of the sugar in the brownies and the craving appetite associated with weed, she experiences insulin shock and is brought to the hospital. The police are notified and search the rooms. Kelly goes to take the brownies out of his room. The police catch him and he takes the blame and is kicked out of the dorm, but is still allowed to go to school. Sub Plot K.C. and Connor were playing basketball earlier and Coach Armstrong asks K.C. if he wants to try out for basketball. Connor tells Armstrong that there was "strange noises" coming from the stage. He pulls back the curtain and Armstrong rats Reese out and threatens to kick him off the team. K.C. looks at him, and Reese tries to start a fight, but Armstrong kicked him out. K.C. shows up for tryouts where Reese again picks a fight. K.C. knows if he fights he'll have to go to Juvie. He runs off and Connor later shows up at his house after cross examining K.C.'s phone number to his group home. Connor searched K.C.'s reason for being there and he tells Reese to scare him off. K.C. has no choice but to admit his secret to Clare. Clare tries to accept what K.C. used to do, but quickly jumps to conclusions, when she blames K.C. when Connor comes up to them, his face all bloody. K.C. storms off upset, when Clare tries to apologize, but the rift has already been forced between them. Trivia= *This episode marks the final regular appearance of Liberty Van Zandt. *When Connor dunked the basket ball it was obvious that he did not actually make it because the ball did not go in the hoop when it came down *This episode is named after the song "Touch of Grey" by the band Grateful Dead. |-| Gallery= Touch-of-grey-11.jpg Touch-of-grey-9.jpg Touch-of-grey-8.jpg Touch-of-grey-7.jpg Touch-of-grey-6.jpg Touch-of-grey-10.jpg Touch-of-grey-2.jpg Touch-of-grey-3.jpg Touch-of-grey-1.jpg -thing.jpg kcccc.jpg 01 (7).jpg 02 (7).jpg 05 (10).jpg 08 (4).jpg Becca_804.jpg 09 (7).jpg 223444.png 65444.png 353453.png 6876.jpg 868.jpg 56534.jpg 664b.jpg 554.jpg Emma and Kelly.jpeg Touch-of-grey-5.jpg Blaze3.png |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona Supporting Cast *Hayley Andoff as Gwyneth *Nicole Dicker as Becca *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Max Topplin as Dyson *Loretta Yu as Vickie *Matthew Del Bel Belluz as Reese Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Upfront With You" ''by Universal Honey |-| Links= *Watch Touch of Grey on YouTube *Watch Touch of Grey on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes